The Attack of Omega
by filmfans
Summary: I hope you like my Doctor Who fanfic. Just to say I know the Doctor didn't actually time-lock gallifrey, in the day of the doctor, but italso said that the war doctor would forget because the timelines weren't in sync or something. And I know that gallifrey didn't come back in time of the doctor, but I will specify that in a later chapter. ENJOY! Oh, this will have all 11 doctors.
1. Ch 1 The Doctor meets The Doctor

h Doctor had just regenerated from The War Doctor in his TARDIS.

"Well, where am I off to?" The 9th Doctor said as he pulled levers, flipped switches, and pushed buttons. "Hmm… I think I need a new desktop. Hey! I can use this one! It seems kind of familiar. Meh, oh well," The 9th Doctor said aloud to himself as he chose the Coral Desktop. He had forgotten all about his adventure with his future selves. The Tardis Control Room changed to the Messy Coral Desktop. "Fantastic, just fantastic. Hmm… I like fantastic. I'll use that more often," The 9th Doctor replied… to himself. He pulled the viewing screen around to him.

"Hmm… That looks strange," The 9th doctor said as he pulled one more big switch. Then, his TARDIS flew in a circle and out into the darkness. A few minutes later he halted to a stop. "Oh, my gosh," he exclaimed as he looked out at the planet Gallifrey. "How could that be. I time-locked the time war and Gallifrey. Have I broken the time-lock. No if I had the "Breaking" would have shown up on the radar. But I time-locked only," The 9th Doctor checked his watch,"7 minutes ago. But, how? The 9th Doctor pondered as he saw another TARDIS disguised as a police public call box fly in next to his own TARDIS. "Is that my TARDIS?" The 9th Doctor questioned, as an incoming transmission came in.

"Hello, I am The Doctor, who are you, and what are you doing with my TARDIS," The 5th Doctor said with a puzzled expression to the 9th Doctor.

"I am The Doctor, and it's my TARDIS," The 9th Doctor retorted.

"Don't tell me, you're my future self. I feel I could've done better, just look at the ears," The 5th Doctor complained.

"Hey! What's wrong with my ears? Anyway, I'm number 9," The 9th Doctor said with a flair. Then, all of a sudden, both TARDISes bounced back, for no reason, or so it seemed. "What was that?" The 9th Doctor asked himself.

"Well, it was a blast of some sort," The 5th Doctor answered.

"Yes, I know that," The 9th doctor said sarcastically, "It was a rhetorical question anyway."

"Of course it was," The 5th Doctor retorted, I wonder what's happening."

"You'd never believe me, but in your future you…" The 9th Doctor said and stopped.

"I what?" The 5th Doctor questioned

The 9th Doctor answered, "You'll fight… in a war, The Last Time War, to be exact. The Time Lords versus the Daleks. You'll fight on the front lines…"

"Me, fight on the front lines? I would never do that," The 5th Doctor interrupted.

"But you're forced to. You'll fight and kill and fight and kill and you'll be sick of it. But, the only thing you can do is… is…" The 9th Doctor stuttered.

"The only thing I can do is what?" The 5th Doctor said.

"Is to destroy both the Daleks and the Time Lords… forever. And, I time-locked it," The 9th Doctor said sadly.

The 5th Doctor questioned, "Why would I destroy the Time Lords, my own people! Are you sure you're The Doctor?"

"Yes, I'm The Doctor!" The 9th Doctor screamed. "But, as I said I time-locked it, so, how can Gallifrey be here now." The 9th Doctor wondered.

"Maybe it's here because of me. In my timeline so far Gallifrey is fine," The 5th Doctor guessed.

"But at this time, Gallifrey wouldn't be her it would be time-locked," The 9th Doctor retorted.

"We should go check it out!" The 5th Doctor suggested.

The 9th Doctor responded with, "Fantastic!"


	2. Ch 2 The Return of Gallifrey

Both Doctors landed on Gallifrey, and they walked out of their TARDISes. Then, a random Time Lord turned a corner and saw The 2 Doctors.

"Oh, How are you… and who are you?" The Time Lord asked.

The 5th Doctor answered, "I'm doing fine, and I'm the…"

"Shh! Oh, um, I'm John Smith, and this is, um, agh…" The 9th Doctor interrupted.

"I'm Colin Sanders." The 5th Doctor quickly answered.

"Colin Sanders!?" The 9th Doctor questioned.

"I had little time to think!" The 5th Doctor retorted.

"Oh, outsiders, Well, Colin and John, I'm The Florist," The Florist stated.

"The Florist?!" The 9th Doctor laughed.

"Oh, I can't wait to be you," The 5th Doctor said sarcastically.

The Florist asked, "Is there something wrong with my name?" in an angry tone.

"Oh, nothing, can you bring us to The Lord President, who is that by the way." The 9th Doctor asked.

"Oh, a young man, His name is The Director. Only 558 years of age." The Florist answered.

"What year is it exactly?" The 9th Doctor questioned.

"Why, it's 12 trillion and 2 of course," The Florist answered.

"12 TRILLION AND 2!" Both Doctors exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes, is that strange?" The Florist asked.

"It's just that the last time I was at gallifrey it was 19 billion, 726." The 9th Doctor wondered.

"That was during the Last Great Time War. Around the day of the tragedy," The Florist said gravely.

The 9th Doctor nervously answered, "Well, I must have gotten the wrong date, because there was no war when I came." The 9th Doctor chuckled.

"The only way for you to have been anywhere near that is for you to have a time machine… Doctor," The Florist accused. Both Doctors stood back.

"How do you know who we are?" The 5th Doctor asked.

The Florist laughed, "How do I know you? Why you're Gallifrey's greatest enemy and greatest hero. You are in every history book. You are in nursery rhymes, hymns, and stories. You are a legend. And The Director will want to see you. Both Doctors looked at each other nervously and walked in the direction of The Florist.


End file.
